wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mohoua
This character belongs to Silver. He is for Cloud's Rather Complicated OC Contest! Appearance "Steady, steady. Don't scare the beetle away! Oh, moons. Let's find another!" Mohoua looks very similar to his namesake, the New Zealand Whitehead. His head is a glimmering snow-white, as well are his horns, spines, and underscales. His legs are the same white color. The rest of his body is a dark dusty brown color, with accents of deep mahogany on his wings and tail. His eyes are such a dark brown that they appear almost black. When most dragons see this oddity of a SkyWing, they often don't believe that he is a purebred, or that he was born with this scale coloring. However, he was born like this due to a genetic mutation that affected his scale coloring, similar to the mutation that gives an animal albinism or melanism. He is short in stature and slightly chubby, with horns that are a decent size but not notably sharp. He almost always has a glimmer in his eyes or a smile on his face, mostly when he gets something right or under control. He has odd wings that fold in close to his body at rest. When they are like this, they look very small and normal. However, when he spreads them they look extremely large. His tail is shorter than average, just barely touching the ground when he stands. Almost everything about him is smaller than the average proportion. Mohoua has an averagely-pitched voice for a male dragon, with a slight lilting song-like quality to it that makes him an interesting and engaging speaker by default. This is really helpful, as most of his speeches consist of dull and boring facts. He carries himself with an air of importance and maturity that is impossible to ignore despite his small stature. He wears gold-rimmed glasses and a tawny cape rimmed with sky blue on one shoulder. Next to the sky blue rim is an inner rim of gold with the same shininess as his glasses. This makes him look similar to a general or royal, although he is neither of those things. He also has a brown leather satchel where he keeps his notes, scrolls, and ink pots. If you look at his claws, you can see they are stained with years and years' worth of ink. Personality "Now, as you can see here, I've grouped them all in alphabetical order so that everyone can access their files with ease. Wait- don't mess them up! One at a time, please!" Mohoua can often be found with a scroll in hand, slightly worn and maybe even ripped at the edges, as he scribbles furiously in the margins. This is indicative of his thirst for learning, knowledge, and, obviously, reading. He is highly intelligent and is quite proud of it, often assuming he is the smartest dragon in the room and that he is looked up to by everyone. Because of this, he often uses impressing words and phrases to condescend to dragons without acknowledging his rudeness, or instantly assumes he should have some sort of power over everyone else. He loves sketching things he sees or his ideas, and often has lots of sketchbooks piled around him. He loves to be in control, and will not back down from a debate, although he will eloquently trash talk anyone who tries to egg him into a fight. This happens in quite a haughty manner, as he believes he is the smartest and that he is above everyone. While he is not a perfectionist, he loves to have everything exactly as he wants it and he cannot stand anyone messing up his plans or doing something out of turn. He is rather power hungry and will not miss out on a chance to seize control of a situation or to be the leader of a group of people. He frowns upon democracy when he is in charge, and the control freak part of him makes him similar to a dictator in his ruling. This is just in standard groups at school, however. If he ended up in a position of power, he would not hesitate to make a coup and take over as king of the SkyWings. Despite all of this, however, Mohoua is quite innocent. He is very curious and interested in everything, and he often orders people around with an odd kindness in his voice, as if he is apologizing for giving the orders. He can be a klutz and is quite unpopular, so even when he tries to help by taking charge, no one will listen to him. Once he sets his mind to something, he will follow through and not stop until the task at hand is done. He would definitely not consider himself an introvert, and he often tries to strike up a conversation with anyone who crosses his path, although he isn't the best at judging feelings or interest level, and will go on and on about some random subject he is interested in. This can often be a turn-off for other dragons, and the reason he doesn't have many friends. He tries to be mostly positive and friendly towards everyone, but if his temper does snap then he will avoid the dragon who caused it to snap at all costs. With these two conflicting elements of his personality, Mohoua can come across as odd. His power-hungry nature comes from his dragonethood, when he was always praised for being intelligent and spoiled for his good grades. Because of this, he got used to his demands being answered, and so when he was thrust into a school environment the innocent requests turned into more malignant grabs for power over his peers so that he didn't have to do all the busywork for himself. Despite this, he wouldn't be considered lazy, but rather bored with average schoolwork. He doesn't like to have to do normal assignments that the teacher gives, and so he might tell others to do it for him. If they pushed back, he might order them, and if they oppose him, he would put them down in an eloquently condescending way, which is quite the unpopular thing among other dragonets. He is naturally kind and caring, however, a regular nerd if you don't count the power-crazed side of him, and so some dragons have a hard time hating him, although they may not like him. When he gets a question wrong, all Breath of Evil (that's a thing now ig) breaks loose, although he maintains a relatively calm facade. However, inside he is a raging storm. He loses confidence in himself and will have a minor mental breakdown, and when he gets home he will spend hours on the one subject that he missed the question on so that he will become somewhat of an expert on it. In this way, he became smart. Because his biggest fear has always been not knowing. Mohoua is very good at hiding his emotions, which he often does. He always has an underlying sadness about him that you wouldn't notice because he covers it up with expertise. The only time he really lets his sadness show is when he sketches. That is when he breaks his carbon pencil with the vigor that he scribbles with. When he tears the paper with the dark shading. When he draws his memories of early dragonethood with expert detail. If one were to look at his sketchbook, they would see a beautiful yet heartbreaking montage of memories and bugs and crowns and fireflies, all drawn and shaded in pencil. That is his true talent, though he doesn't like to admit it. Backstory "Well, I loved my biological parents, but I love my adoptive parents, too." Mohoua hatched in a small home in the Sky Kingdom to two dragons, Alouette and Gull. He grew up happily, living an idyllic life as an only dragonet where he said and did and got whatever he wanted. Even though he was spoiled, however, he wasn't a brat and he knew important values and virtues that his parents drilled into him from a young age. He was perfect in their eyes, and he felt unconditional love for them. They were a happy family, perfect and ideal. But all good things must come to an end. Alouette and Gull were adventurous and knew much about travel, and so Queen Tourmaline/Ruby sent them to scope out the Lost Continent. They obliged willingly, happy to serve their queen. And so Mohoua was left at home alone as his parents ventured to a place that no one knew existed for sure. But he had faith in his queen, because his parents had faith in her. They didn't come home when they were supposed to. Mohoua waited and waited, but no news came. Finally, Queen Tourmaline/Ruby sent a search party out. They discovered the two SkyWings' bodies on a rocky island shore, not far from Pyrrhia. Reports said that it was a hurricane that struck rapidly, impairing their vision and sending them crashing to their deaths. Mohoua accepted that they were dead, but if asked, he would say that they went on a journey to the Lost Continent and died of an illness there. Because he couldn't stand the fact that his parents didn't succeed in their mission. The young SkyWing dragonet was given to a foster family then, Thunderhead and Carmine, and they took him in happily. They soon decided to adopt him, liking his kind nature towards them and others. He flourished with his new family, and he doesn't let others see the scars his lost parents have left on him. He is prone to daydreaming about them and can often be found sketching his parents. Although he acts like a happy dragonet, there has always been that underlying sadness that no one can see, because he keeps it hidden so well that no one could see even if they looked hard enough. Thunderhead and Carmine didn't know how to handle a gifted dragonet, or any dragonet, for that matter. Although they were kind and benevolent to Mohoua, they spoiled him and treated him like a king, as he was smarter than both of them combined from the amount of reading, exploring, writing, and learning in general that he did. This is where he got his superiority complex from, and although he retained the virtues that Alouette and Gull told him about, he gained more ideas that he was better than others. Now, he loves his new life, although he does often mourn his loved ones' loss. However, he doesn't let his grief stop him and often pushes it away so that he can succeed. Relationships Alouette "Wow, you explored all that?" Alouette is Mohoua's biological mother. Before she died, she would often tell tales to Mohoua of pirates and wild adventures, as well as some of her own travels. Mohoua's love for her was unconditional and he loved her vibrant storytelling ability. He thinks of her as a hero and great explorer, the amazing voyager. He tries not to let it show, but he misses her lovely stories. Gull "Will the fireflies land here?" Gull is Mohoua's biological father. He was the person who sparked Mohoua's interest in science, beginning with capturing fireflies on a jar. Since then, he has always thought his father was observant and bright, but he still wanted to be as good as, if not better than, Gull. He looks up to his father as a role model and takes after him more than his mother. Thunderhead "Can I get an owl? Everyone at school has one and I passed the year with straight 'A's!" Thunderhead is Mohoua's adoptive father. He and Mohoua are close enough, but theirs is more of a friendly relationship than a father-son relationship. He will always give Moh what he wants, whether it's a simple owl or a meeting with the queen, partly out of pity and partly out of amazement at his intelligence. He is in a high ranking position as the queen's advisor, and so he could give Mohoua almost anything in the Sky Kingdom. However, he is more than just a one-dimensional gift bearer. He is also Moh's outlet for ideas, and he will patiently listen as Moh rants about all the ideas taking up space in his mind. Carmine "Alright, Carmine, I'll be careful!" Carmine is Mohoua's adoptive mother. She is kind and very indulgent, but she can also be a bit overprotective. She wants to be involved in everything Moh does in a simple attempt to be knowledgeable about his life and to be a prominent figure in his childhood. However, sometimes Moh longs for Alouette, his beautiful mother that was full of stories, adventures, and fun. Carmine constantly feels bad about this because she wants to be there for Moh, and she wants to be a good substitute for Alouette. However, it isn't in her nature to simply let loose, and so there is a kind of disconnect between them. Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)